


Finally Home

by Imanga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, NaruHina 2020, Translation, short one-shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imanga/pseuds/Imanga
Summary: Amorce autour du thème du baiser : “S’il te plaît… Embrasse-moi…”Traduction du one-shot “Finally Home” de NarutoDays
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: NaruHina en français





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NarutoDays (DAYS8)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYS8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shared Vows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941077) by [NarutoDays (DAYS8)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYS8/pseuds/NarutoDays). 



> A l’occasion de la Journée Internationale des Œuvres de Fans (oui, c’est bien son nom), je vous propose de découvrir ce _one-shot_ de NarutoDays originellement publié en anglais et choisi par cette dernière pour être traduit !
> 
> * * *
> 
>  _Notes de l’auteure_  
>    
> Voici enfin cette histoire publiée sur Ao3 ; elle était disponible sur mon compte Tumblr depuis l’été dernier.
> 
> J’espère que vous apprécierez cette petite scénette de vie conjugale !
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Notes de traduction_
> 
> _Tadaima_ : “Je suis rentré” (En japonais dans le texte)  
>  _Okaeri_ : “Bienvenue à la maison” (En japonais dans le texte)  
>  _Genkan_ : vestibule retrouvé dans la plupart des logements au Japon  
>  _Ofuro_ : baignoire traditionnelle japonaise

La journée avait été longue.

Trèèèèèès, très longue.

Paperasse, réunions de comités, entraînement de l’équipe de surveillance du village, travaux d’intérêt général, entretiens, analyses de rapports des renseignements, assignation de missions, planification des permis de construction, etc.

La fatigue accumulée de ses clones était telle qu’il lui semblait avoir vécu une vie entière le temps d’une seule et unique journée.

Après que Shikamaru l’eut chassé du bureau, il se traîna hors de la tour à travers le village, la gravité l'attirant inexorablement vers le sol à chaque pas qu’il faisait jusqu’à ce, qu’enfin, sa maison en vue, il arriva à bon port, un “Tadaima” las lui échappant dans un long soupir alors qu’il franchissait le seuil de sa demeure. 

“Okaeri”.

Il l’entendit avant de la voir, sa voix, douce et tendre, la précédant dans le hall d’entrée pour venir l’accueillir, ses intonations chantantes l’enveloppant comme d’une couverture douillette. Abandonnant ses chaussures, il leva des yeux éteints et les posa sur son épouse qui l’avait finalement rejoint, sa seule vue une bénédiction pour l’homme éreinté qu’il était.

Elle avait toujours eu le plus radieux des sourires. Et le plus envoûtant des regards. 

“Boruto et Himawari sont… ?” Commença-t-il, la vision de sa femme lui redonnant subitement suffisamment d’énergie pour sortir du genkan.

Hinata hocha la tête et lui répondit dans un murmure : “Au lit.”

Il jeta un coup d'œil au plafond, comme s’il pouvait par magie voir ses deux petits bouts de chou depuis l’endroit où il se trouvait.

“Je ne savais pas si tu comptais rentrer à la maison ou non ce soir…” S’empressa d’ajouter Hinata, gênée. “Laisse-moi aller te faire couler ton bain tout de suite.”

Naruto lui prit la main, l’empêchant de se diriger vers la salle de bain ofuro.

L’ovale de son visage lui avait toujours été si plaisant. Et sa peau de pêche était si belle, si lisse...

“Naruto-kun ?” Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise, ses lèvres remuant en silence, “Tu te sens trop fatigué pour un bain ?” L’inquiétude soudaine lui fit froncer les sourcils, son regard bleu lavande traquant le sien. “Je t’en prie, va donc prendre une douche sinon, je vais te sortir des vêtements propres.”

Elle tenta de le pousser dans le couloir mais il ne bougea pas. L’attirant contre lui à la place, il se baissa pour venir presser ses joues contre la frange de son front et ferma les yeux pour mieux s’imprégner de sa chaleureuse présence.

Hinata avait beau ne jamais se parfumer, il pouvait pourtant jurer qu’elle possédait une senteur naturelle, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui rappelait l’eau fraîche et les oreillers duveteux, quelque chose qui lui donnait l’odeur des câlins et des rêves. 

“S’il te plaît, embrasse-moi…” Lui souffla-t-il sans un bruit.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et bougea légèrement la tête afin d’apercevoir son mignon petit sourire, avant qu’elle ne relève le menton et ne vienne déposer sur ses lèvres le baiser quémandé.

Rasséréné, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et en réclama un autre derechef. Si chaud.

Et un autre. Si doux.

Et un dernier. Si agréable.

Il soupira de nouveau.

Ils restèrent là un moment à se contempler, leurs sourires sereins se répondant l’un l’autre, savourant la délicieuse sensation d’être simplement juste tous les deux pour quelques instants encore.

“A la douche ?” Suggéra Hinata, l’incertitude de son ton ayant fait place à la curiosité et un réconfort presque maternel.

“D’accord”, agréa-t-il de bonne grâce, la laissant finalement le guider hors du couloir. 

Il était enfin à la maison.

Et il défiait quiconque de trouver lieu plus accueillant sur cette terre.

**Author's Note:**

> _Notes de l’auteure_
> 
> Merci d’avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hey Days! 
> 
> At first, I had considered translating _About you_ but since you answered _Finally Home_ on Tumblr... Here it is?  
> I know you do understand French a little so, if your level is good enough for you to get what I wrote, I hope you like it? I know it can be a little disconcerting to read a free (as opposed to literal) translation of your work but I can assure you I did my best to transliterate the spirit of your words while making it the most pleasant possible to read in French.
> 
> Oh and also, technically, _genkan_ and _ofuro_ were kind of superfluous here but knowing how important it is for you to transmit your heritage, I kept them ❤️


End file.
